1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for performing multiple tasks in a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-tasking apparatus and method in a portable terminal, where menu functions of the portable terminal can be implemented while continuing to play a music file.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals include various applications such as scheduling, game, and Short Message Service (SMS) applications. When integrated with digital devices, portable terminals include multimedia menus such as options for MP3 music play. Generally, a portable terminal having an MP3 music play function controls and plays an MP3 music file using a separate player. For example, a user may select an MP3 music play function from menus of a portable terminal for listening to the music. The user may also selectively use control-related functions such as play, pause, repeat, and terminate the MP3 music play function.
However, the user cannot simultaneously work on several menus of the portable terminal while listening to the music using the conventional MP3 music play function. In other words, the user cannot use the other functions of scheduling, picture viewing, or game menu among others while listening to the music.
To address this problem, a control processor is added to manage only MP3 music play, resulting in an increase in cost and an increase in the complexity of hardware and software configurations.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method to allow a user to simultaneously work on multiple menus of the portable terminal while listening to music.